What I Wrote for You
by wAlKiNgcAtAsTrOphE6710
Summary: She was shy musician. He was the popular highschool kid. Friends since they were young. Will things change? BAD SUMMARY! Hopefully, you'll like the story!


Sakura Kinomoto. You could say she was _different._She didn't like short skirts or wearing pounds of makeup. She liked music. Period. End. Fin. Done. **Music.**Her anti-drug you could say. She was shy..way too shy to anyone's like. She blushed and stuttered when she talked and if you looked at her. Her face would turn bright red and she would look down. There was only one person who could make her talk a lot and that was Li Syaoran. She went to high school. Yes, high school where status and reputation was crucial. You could say Syaoran was _popular_. He had the good looks and the money. Yeah, he was so popular. Sakura was one of those girls who didn't give a flying shit. Yeah, she was quite different.

Sakura was walking down the empty halls staring down at a piece of paper she had in her hand going over the words in her head. 'NEW SONG!' thought Sakura. She smiled brightly at her work. Yes, HER work. Sakura wrote songs and played the guitar and piano taught by mother before her dying day. All these years and Sakura was still going strong. Still looking down at the paper she didn't notice the person in front of her until she bumped into a strong build and fell over. "OUCH!" said Sakura landing on the floor her paper flying. "My bad, Sakura!" said…Li Syaoran?!? Syaoran helped her up and picked up the lyrics to her new song. He smiled reading the first line. "New song?" asked Syaoran. Sakura grinned, "Yup! Dad said I could play it at your house tonight when we come over for dinner!."

WHAT?

Yeah, the heartthrob was talking to Sakura Kinomoto. They've been friends since they were in diapers their parents being friends it was sort of a need to be type a thing. Syaoran was about to reply when someone bumped into him. "Oh, I am SO sorry Syaoran-kun!" replied a high-pitched voice. He turned to see Ami Katsute. "Oh, hey Ami." Replied Syaoran in a bored tone. "So, Are we going to hangout tonight?" Ami said with puppy dog eyes. "Uhm..No, sorry I have a family thing with Sakura tonight." Said Syaoran. Syaoran looked over at Sakura who was staying at the floor gripping her paper in her hand tightly. 'Not again.." thought Syaoran. Ami glared at Sakura and started fuming in anger. "AGAIN? You're always hanging with Sakura. Do you know what she's already done to your reputation?! You're lucky you have me or you would be way down in the food chain! Just look at her and what she wears!" retorted Ami pointing out Sakura's black baggy jeans and oversized sweatshirt and her hair was hiding her face. "Ami, don't be rude there is nothing wrong with Sakura! You're just angry because she has my full attention unlike you!" said Syaoran in anger. Ami humphed in reply and said. "I'll forgive you for that one Syaoran-kun. You're lucky I love you or I would of sent you in the dirt by now." She then walked away her blond hair smacking Sakura in the face as she walked away.

"I don't understand, Sakura. Why do you always do that?" whispered Syaoran. "Do what..?" replied Sakura's small voice. "Every time, someone even looks at you you get all nervous and look down. There's nothing wrong with you." Replied Syaoran. 'I'm scared I'm going to embarrass you in front of your friends. We shouldn't even be friends. Ami was right!' thought Sakura. "I..d-don't know" ,stuttered Sakura. Syaoran sighed and grabbed her hand and dragged her outside. "Come on. We should get to my house before dinner." Said Syaoran. Sakura blushed crimson as she walked still holding Syaoran's hand. They were walking to Syaoran's car when Sakura said something that made him raise an eyebrow. (BAHAHA that sounds funny. Anyways..) "Why do you like her..?" asked Sakura referring to Ami. "Well, I don't really like her but it's rude to be mean to somebody just because they have a little crush on you." Replied Syaoran. 'You're always so kind." Thought Sakura shutting her eyes and looking down at the ground. 'I can't believe we're so..close. What would you say if I told you how I felt about you? NO! NO! I can't tell him he would just smile and reject me..kindly." Sakura's eyes starting tearing as she thought of what could happen. "Sakura?" asked Syaoran looking down at her worriedly. Sakura's head snapped up and smiled at him. "I-I'm fine, Syaoran!" said Sakura. "I was going to also say you could of canceled dinner and hung out with your girlfriend." Syaoran sighed and said. "How many times do I have to say this. SHE IS NOT MY GIRLFRIEND, SAKURA! And I'd rather hangout with you then her anyday." Sakura blushed again looking at the ground.

DINNER.

"That was great, Fujitaka-san!" said Syaoran as he smiled at Sakura's father. Fujitaka smiled at Syaoran and said. "It was nothing, Syaoran. You and Sakura can go upstairs now and I'll get Touya to do the dishes." Touya grumbled hearing that. "No, its fine I'll be happy to help." Fujitaka shook his head and retorted, "Nonsense, You, your mother and your sisters are guests in this house." Syaoran turned to look at his mother who was talking to Touya. Yelan Li. His mother. His father died when he was young and his mother and his four older sisters raised him. Who were also talking to Touya. Syaoran sighed and politely excused himself and walked upstairs with Sakura.

SAKURA'S ROOM

"So, am I going to hear that song now?" asked Syaoran sitting on Sakura's bed. Sakura walked across walked across the room to get her guitar. Sakura skipped toward her bed and sat next to Syaoran and smiled at him. Syaoran turned red and looked away. Sakura dense as she was did not notice. 'What the heck is wrong with me? Thought Syaoran. His question was left unanswered as Sakura poked him. "Syao, what's wrong?" asked Sakura eyes full of worry. "N-nothing, Just thinking!" stuttered Syaoran. 'Damn it, now I'm sounding like Sakura!" Sakura smiled and said "OKAY SONG TIME!"

_I got a lot to say to you  
Yeah, I got a lot to say  
I noticed your eyes are always glued to me  
Keeping them here  
And it makes no sense at all_

_They taped over your mouth  
Scribbled out the truth with their lies  
Your little spies  
They taped over your mouth  
Scribbled out the truth with their lies  
Your little spies_

_Crush  
Crush  
Crush  
Crush, crush  
(Two, three, four!)_

_Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone  
Just the one, two I was just counting on  
That never happened  
I guess I'm dreaming again  
Let's be more than this_

_If you want to play it like a game  
Well, come on, come on, let's play  
Cause I'd rather waste my life pretending  
Than have to forget you for one whole minute_

_They taped over your mouth  
Scribbled out the truth with their lies  
Your little spies  
They taped over your mouth  
Scribbled out the truth with their lies  
Your little spies_

_Crush  
Crush  
Crush  
Crush, crush  
(Two, three, four!)_

_Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone  
Just the one, two I was just counting on  
That never happened  
I guess I'm dreaming again  
Let's be more than this now_

_Rock and roll, baby  
Don't you know that we're all alone now?  
I need something to sing about  
Rock and roll, hey  
Don't you know, baby, we're all alone now?  
I need something to sing about  
Rock and roll, hey  
Don't you know, baby, we're all alone now?  
Give me something to sing about_

_Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone  
Just the one, two I was just counting on  
That never happened  
I guess I'm dreaming again  
Let's be more than  
No, oh_

_Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone  
Just the one, two I was just counting on  
That never happened  
I guess I'm dreaming again  
Let's be more than  
More than this_

"Sakura, that was great!" grinned Syaoran. Sakura thanked him and blushed. It got quiet and Sakura was looking down. Syaoran moved close to her and lifted up her chin with his fingers to face him. "Really it was, Sakura." Whispered Syaoran. She turned bright red. At this moment, their eyes met. Syaoran got closer..closer…closer until he kissed her. Sakura surprised kissed him back.

"SYAORAN ITS TIME TO GO!"

They both jumped back both red in the face. Syaoran jumped off the bed and said, "Uhm, I'll see you at school." He walked toward the door but was stopped by her small voice. "Was it a mistake?" she asked looking at him with pleading eyes. His back was facing her so he could not see her eyes and he said. "Y-yes It was I'm so sorry, Sakura." And he ran out of the room. 'Liar.' Thought Syaoran as he ran downstairs. Sakura sat there tears streaming down her face.

WEEKS LATER.

"SAKURA!" shouted Syaoran down the hallway. Sakura was walking outside and was now walking faster. Syaoran ran to catch up with her when he got next to her he grabbed her shoulder. "Sakura, what's wrong? You haven't answered my calls or my texts and you've been avoiding me! " Sakura looked up at him with emotionless eyes. "Nothing is wrong, Syaoran." Replied Sakura walking away from him. Syaoran made a grab for her wrist and then pulling her outside. She couldn't do anything but follow. He dragged her up to the winding stairs to the school roof.

"Sakura, please tell me what's wrong?" pleaded Syaoran. "NOTHING!" came Sakura's loud voice. Syaoran looking startled replied with a very audibly cold voice. "What the fuck is wrong with you?!?

"YOU!"

"WHAT THE HELL DID I DO?!"

"YOU KISSED ME!"

"I SAID I WAS SORRY! IT WAS A MISTAKE!"

"THAT'S THE PROBLEM!"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN?!"

"I LOVE YOU!"

Sakura realizing what she said ran for the door.

Syaoran stood there many thoughts going through his head.

'How could I've been so stupid?!?' thought Sakura enraged at herself for being so idiotic. She sat on the playground swing swinging and thinking. Not noticing someone coming up behind her.

SHE WAS THEN KIDNAPPED

(ahha..nah JAYKAY!)

Sakura didn't notice the person until she felt a pair of lips on her neck. She screamed but was silenced with the same pair of lips. Sakura's eyes wide looked at the person kissing her. SYAORAN?!? She pushed him off her eyes enraged. "WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM?!?" screamed Sakura.

"I love you.."

"…."

"..What?"

"Are you deaf?"

"I…LOVE…YOU"

"But you..on the roof..you didn't…"

"Get the chance to reply because _somebody_ ran off."

Sakura blushed and hit him playfully on the arm. Syaoran pouted and said, "Ow, that hurt!" Sakura laughed and hugged him. "Do you really love me, Syaoran?" Syaoran grinned, "You bet"

WEEKS LATER

Sakura was sitting under a tree her loving boyfriend in front of her. Sakura blushed at what he was asking her to do. "PLEASE! Let me hear that new song you wrote about me!" whined Syaoran. "N-no, its not done!" said Sakura. "SO! Let me hear a little bit of it!" said Syaoran. He continuously asked her to do the simple request and finally she gave in.

_Just a boy, just a girl  
with nothing left, nothing left in this world  
they've been through the torture  
they've been through the pain  
he was the rain on her warm summer day  
her warm summer day  
she'll never be the same  
she guides him all the way  
into her selfish little heart  
begs don't rip it apart_

_weeks before they knew the feelings were true  
soon after they began to pass 'i love you's  
two kids that shared the same heart  
sworn to eachother not to rip it apart  
please don't rip it apart  
could he mend her broken heart  
would he save her from the dark  
cold and bitter world for she's such a special girl_

_you're just a boy and I'm just your girl  
all I've ever wanted to come brighten my world  
we're in love for a reason and reasons build over time  
i love how I'm yours and how you are mine_

Sakura looked at home waiting for his response.

Still none.

"Uhm, Syaoran?"

"I loved it."

"Really?"

"Yup" He grinned and kissed her.

First song by Paramore titled CrushCrushCrush. Second song by Hannah Combs. She is unsigned so go to and type in Josh's Song or HardcorexHannah. GOOD DAY!


End file.
